However, as far as known, there are no Electro Static Discharge (ESD) Safe Liner devices for various totes and other containers (holding various volatile materials) which utilize a liner made of static dissipative construction with an extended collar of similar material used for containment. It is believed that this static dissipative device/product is unique in its design and technologies.